


伽摩之灰

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *始发于LOFTER（3.3）*茸是眼下大火的实力派演员。目前接的戏主角是个芭蕾舞演员，于是找了布来做芭蕾舞老师（具体可以参考娜塔莉·波特曼与《黑天鹅》，最后娜塔莉和她的芭蕾舞老师结婚了）。这部戏的主角是少年成名的芭蕾舞演员，结果因为爆出丑闻而失去工作，最后因酗酒和成瘾症而自杀。*OK？





	伽摩之灰

电影杀青那天晚上，乔鲁诺以身体不适为由缺席了新片发布会。各路记者们因为没能在台上目睹新晋影帝的出场而大失所望，影帝本人却为这份难得的清闲感到愉悦。

......看眼下的情况就明白了。

他们从乔鲁诺私宅的电梯里一路拥吻到玄关，乔鲁诺一只手伸进布加拉提的衬衫下摆，腾出另一只手打开了指纹锁，随后他们跌进沙发，两个人都忘记了关门——不过没关系，这里没有人会来。  
布加拉提从年轻人的嘴里尝到一丝淡淡的巧克力味，这让他想到了刚刚餐桌上的焦糖巧克力布丁。作为芭蕾舞演员的他不能尝试这类高热量甜品，之前为了电影拍摄处于高强度芭蕾训练中的乔鲁诺自然也被下令禁止食甜。今天电影杀青，乔鲁诺自然放开了甜食禁令，他吃甜食的样子让布加拉提不禁为他的牙齿健康捏一把汗。但乔鲁诺明显乐在其中，他敲碎布丁上的焦糖，吃完一口便凑过来亲吻布加拉提，“这样你也能尝到味道了，”他骄傲的说，“我聪明吧？”  
礼物上的缎带已经解开，但乔鲁诺似乎不想立刻享用。他继续亲吻着布加拉提，手却从腰间慢慢下移，直到触摸到年长者的脚背。他抚摸的动作又轻又缓，像皮肤测试时轻触的羽毛般刮擦着布加拉提的脚背。“很美。”乔鲁诺说，“就和你在舞台上一样。”芭蕾舞演员的脚是多么宝贵的东西——而那第二生命此刻就攥在乔鲁诺手里。后者离开了布加拉提的嘴唇，沿着腰一路落下细碎亲吻，沿着肌肉线条优美的腿部来到足弓，最终在脚背上落下一吻，动作虔诚一如跪在克里奥佩特拉脚背前祈求交欢的安东尼奥。乔鲁诺似乎是最虔诚的信徒，但他又是最邪恶的撒旦，只要他今晚达到目的，他的爱人就将犯下情欲的罪孽，沉入那永恒的、名为爱的深渊。布加拉提因这个吻而颤抖，此刻他彻底明晰这份爱殆非虚言。  
确认他能毫无痛苦接受之后，乔鲁诺才圈住布加拉提的腰，缓慢温柔而坚决的侵入。饱胀的痛苦和快感同时降临，布加拉提几乎要支持不住，在沙发上陷的更深。乔鲁诺手伸到他身下，调转了两人的位置，布加拉提因强烈的刺激而弓起背，乔鲁诺抚上他削瘦的背肌，背骨仿佛春天渴望破土而出的生命般，在乔鲁诺的动作下上下耸动。压抑的喘息弥漫在客厅里，布加拉提咬住下唇不让更加过分的声音溢出去，发觉这个动作的乔鲁诺再次吻上他的唇，“想叫就叫，没必要感到羞耻。”温热的唇舌碾过浅浅的牙印，交缠间仿佛带走了所有空气，暧昧的声音从布加拉提嘴边流出来，喘息声逐渐加重。  
高潮时分布加拉提如同溺水者攀援桅杆般紧紧抱住乔鲁诺，在快感的驱使下浮浮沉沉，眼角滑下的泪水被乔鲁诺尽数吻净。  
乔鲁诺慢条斯理的舔干净手指上布加拉提的体液，一如在餐桌上舔舐沾满糖霜的手指。他们享受着片刻的宁谧时分，然后布加拉提再一次被温柔的攫住，被眼前这头狮子彻底征服，甘愿被他撕扯、碾碎，成为对方的囊中之物，让对方在自己身上落下宣示主权的标记。

“我爱你。”乔鲁诺说。  
“我也爱你。”布加拉提回答，在少年的额头落下轻吻。

**Author's Note:**

> #这篇的拓写版（也就是完整讲述剧情的版本）会收录在我的个人本里，参加八月的广州JOJOonly，全篇更名《月桂环》，大体走向不变  
> #在写了，咕咕


End file.
